Memories made of dreams and hopes
by aggie23
Summary: Filled prompt left by anon: Emma or Will falls and hits her head which results in a little bit of amnesia. She wakes up thinking she's in a relationship with Will Based on "The Nanny" ep: 'Where s the Pearls'.


**Filled prompt left by anon: Emma(or Will) falls and hits her head which results in a little bit of amnesia. She wakes up thinking she's in a relationship with Will. Will is confused but the doctor told him that he should not correct Emma when some of her memory is wrong since she's supposed to remember all by herself. **

**Inspired on "The Nanny" episode "Where´s the Pearls?", in which Fran loses her memory and thinks she´s married to Mr. Sheffield. Hilarious episode, btw… hope you like it!**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**Aggie**

"Miss Pillsbury…. Miss Pillsbury, can you hear me?" the voice seemed to thunder in her head, the images where out of focus, blurry, and Emma whined.

"Uh-hu", she nodded; instantly regretting. Her head moving caused her to feel like vomiting. She was dizzy. "What happened?"

"She recognizes her name", the man´s voice talked to another person and she struggled to open her eyes.

Whiteness. And light. So much light. "Where-where am I?"

"Miss Pillsbury, I'm Dr. Cho . You are-"

"Why am I in a hospital?" the sheets rumpled under her legs when she moved nervously on the bed. It was cold. The wires on her wrist were uncomfortable and slightly painful.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really"

"You´ve been here for almost 30 hours"

"What? Why? What happened?" she began to panic.

"You´re ok. You fell in your shower and someone called for an ambulance when you didn´t answer your door. Your head got all the impact"

She touched the throbbing spot on her skull; there was a huge bump over her ear. There were no bandages, which was good news. But she felt lost; she didn´t recognize anything around her. She felt…foreign. And alone.

"I´d like to ask you a few questions", the Dr. stood by her side and the redhead nodded, "Can you tell me what day is today?"

"Uh, Friday?"

It wasn´t Friday, "Ok… year?"

"I have a headache", she had no idea.

"Do you know where you work?"

"I was gonna say Virginia Community College, but this doesn't look like Virginia"

The man chuckled with sympathy, "You´re in Lima, Ohio"

"Right. Yes… that´s-that´s true", she had moved. She remembered now. But how long had it been since then?

"There´re people here to see you"

"There are?"

"Would you like to see them?"

"O-Ok..." she didn´t recall any friends from Lima. Except maybe one person. His face floated in her mind, "W-Will?" his name left her lips with a hint of doubt; there were two other woman standing next to him, "You-You ´re Will…"

"Emma!" he rushed to her and held her tight, so tight she could only smile, "Em, you´re ok…", he kissed her cheek and she looked at him.

She remembered him: his caresses, his kisses. She remembered him clearly.

"I´m so glad you´re ok…" he brushed her hair away, careful not to touch her bandaged head, "Remember Shan and Sue?"

Emma chewed her lip and stared at them apologetically, "I´m-I´m sorry no…"

"It´s ok, pumpkin, you´ll come back to us soon", the brunette winked at her taking a seat on the edge of her bed. They talked about minimal things, until visiting time was over. That was when Dr. Cho asked Will for a word.

"She has memory loss"

"Yes, I can tell. But she remembers me. How long will it take her to recover her memory?"

"A week, we hope… maybe more. There´s no brain damage, only contusion", Will sighed relief, "You were her emergency contact", he nodded, "And we´ll be discharging her tomorrow if the tests go ok"

"Ok…" he feared for her. Where would she go? She had no idea what she was or what she did; she couldn´t be alone.

"Do you know if she had any relatives here?"

"I- erm, her parents live an hour from here… but I don´t know what kind of relationship they have. She never mentions them. I could…" he trailed ignoring his sense and following something more substantial, "I could take care of her", he wouldn't leave her alone; ever.

"Since you´re the only person she remembers, that´d really help"

"Is there anything I should know? Anything I could do to help her remember?"

"Too much information can be contracproductive; she was really nervous when she woke up. We hope she began recovering her memory with little details"

"Ok"

Will´s apartment was exactly as she remembered it; the couch where they had watched movies and cuddled for hours, the fireplace where he had made love to her for the first time.

"Thank you, Will", she whispered taking his hand.

"No prob, my lady… come…" she was taken aback when he opened a bedroom´s door and walked her in, "Hope everything´s good…"

"But I-", _Why wouldn´t he sleep with me_?

"You need to rest, Em", his hand rested on the small of her back, "And I´ll be in the next room in case you need anything"

"I´m confused", her eyebrows furrowed and took his hand. _Had they broken up_?

"Don´t worry, Em. You´ll begin to remember soon".

She nodded and smiled weakly. Maybe he didn´t want to push her or scare her. He was so considerate. "Ok, thank you", her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tightly.

_She´s more sensible than usual_. But he attributed it to the medication she had received during hospitalization. "Good night"

"Night"

It took her only a short time to get used to him, to the little quirks she seemed to have forgotten about. Like the toothpaste cap missing somewhere in the bathroom during mornings, or his shoes scattered in the laundry room. Emma would giggle and tidy his things up. She liked doing that for him, or cooking. And it was tedious having nothing to spend her time on while he was working.

Until her memory would recover, Emma cleaned.

Sometimes she spent hours on her knees rubbing the doorknobs until Will would catch her and bring her back to her feet, telling her sweetly there was no need to do that. He would brush her cheek and smile or plant a kiss there before quickly pulling away. He was really caring towards her. And Emma missed their movie nights with popcorn and wine. There were little things she remembered well, and that was definitely one of them; and the cuddles at night… the lovemaking. Gosh he was good, and she was good too; she remembered his husky voice telling her so; so very well.

She missed him; it felt like they had been apart for a million years.

"Em, you here?" his voice reached her ears.

"Yes, I´m here", she waved her kitchen gloved hand at him when he walked in the kitchen and he chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Chocolate chip cookies", she announced happily, "You like those, right…?" for a moment disappointment casted her eyes.

"You remembered…"

"Yes… I remember a lot about you", was her natural reply planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and stared at her, "what´s wrong?"

"No-nothing", he should have asked her what she did remember instead of looking at her like a deer caught in the lights. "Did you call Dr. Shane?"

"Dr. Shane?" she seemed confused, "That wasn´t his name…It was Cho. I think you´re the one with memory loss"

He smiled, "No, I mean your psychiatrist"

"My psychiatrist?" he nodded, "I have a psychiatrist?" she sounded stunned.

"Yes"

"Why would I?" she couldn´t possibly have forgotten about her OCD, "you think I need therapy for my OCD?" luckily she mentioned it, saving Will a lot of explanations.

"Well, it´s making you better… and I'm sure you discuss other things with Dr. Shane", he meant Carl, but didn´t dare to mention she had been divorced for 6 months.

"I don´t know if I´m ready for that yet", _how bad was her life before falling down_? I didn´t feel bad at all now.

"You can go whenever you feel like", a smile and a cookie were his reward for being so cute.

Sometimes Emma wondered why they weren´t living together. They worked perfectly together.

After all it was more than a year since his divorce with Terri, and they had dated since; they should be moving towards another direction by now. It was curious, maybe he didn´t want to take things too far. His marriage hadn´t been one of the most pleasant experiences, she remembered that.

Emma heard the faucet closing and then nothing else. He was surely submerged in the bathtub, probably listening to some music; she had seen the earphones in the cabinet under the sink and Will loved music.

That night had been a week since they had been living together and Emma began wondering if her boyfriend was always that cold. He hadn´t even kissed her goodnight. That couldn´t be right; they didn´t even share the same bed. It was outrageous and he had sworn over and over again he didn´t belong to any strange cult.

_Maybe he just doesn´t want to take advantage of me_. After all, the accident had left her quite scatterbrained and trying something with her could be a mistake.

Careful not to make any noise, the redhead opened the bathroom door and found Will´s back head to her, resting on the edge of the bathtub; the IPhone cables hung out, his arms swung relaxed with the music. The door shut and steps bordering the bathtub were given; his eyes were closed, his features stress-free… he was so handsome. The towel wrapping her body fell to the floor and Emma dipped inside the water with him.

It was a large tub, that was why he didn´t feel her, and he was too tired to pay attention to the moving water. She bit her lip and smiled, the bubbles on the surface covered strategic places of his body and hers. He was close, she could feel him; and with talent, she slid her leg to his side and brushed his thigh, so very delicately.

Will´s eyebrows furrowed. Maybe something had plunged in the water. But then his eyes snatched open, right when her toe pressed the inner spot where his leg became his hip.

_Holy Mother of God!_ "Emma!" he jumped, literally jumped up; the water splashed violently against the tub and on the white tiled floor.

She giggled, "Am I that scary?" her curls were collected in a messy chignon; some strands of hair adorned her pale neck.

"Erm, no, no… You just- caught me off guard", instinctively, he brought his knees to his chest, to cover his nudity.

"What´s wrong?" she looked worried and leaned forward, "Are you ok?"

"I´m-I´m-I´m", _please stay where you are_; her chest showed a little when she came closer, "I´m having a bath", _duh_.

"I know", she sighed and giggled once more, "I wanted to share it with my boyfriend"

"Your-Emma-"

"Why are you nervous, Will?" she crawled to him and Will thanked the bubbles for dressing her breasts. But she wasn´t stopping there. She supported her weight on her arms, flanking his shoulders. He was trapped, deliciously trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. "We´re adults… This is what couples do", she was smiling mischievously.

"Ye-Yeah I-I know", _Oh God_. She was batting her eyelashes seductively and it was hard not to cup her face and pressed their mouths together. _Pull yourself together and get the hell out_.

"So, what´s wrong? I´m ok now; I remember us…" her lips landed on the corner of his mouth and Will let out a cough and shifted.

"I´m not your boyfriend"

"What?" her question was tinted with rare incredulity and amusement.

"We´re not dating"

"What?", and then all the cheekiness vanished.

"We´re friends"

"Wh-"

"Best friends", _yeah, sure like if that´s gonna make any difference_.

"We´re not-", he shook his head and Emma jolted back, letting out a small squeak and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Emma, Emma-"

"We-we-we- you let me-"

"No, no, no, no, Emma listen-"

"Oh my God. I´m-I´m naked in my friend´s tub! With him inside! How could you let me-?"

"I didn´t let you! Emma calm down", he begged watching her having some sort of hysteric attack and began whimpering, "Em, please don´t cry", he would hug her, but he was naked and she´d freak out, "It´s ok-"

"How can this be ok? I´m naked!" she was indignant, "Begging you to sleep with me!" that wasn´t the fact. The fact was she wanted to sleep with her friend.

"It´s ok- Emma", she was mortified and when she opened her eyes at the call of her name, he was there, close, waiting for her to lift her gaze. "Don´t feel bad"

"I´m naked. You´re naked!" she exclaimed slightly peeved.

"I know"

"Why do I remember you?" she sounded frustrated, "Why can´t I remember anything but you?"

"I don´t know"

"Did we have something?" was her proving question.

"We were good friends"

"I think we were more than that", he said nothing; his silence only confirmed what she was saying, "were we lovers?"

"No", _I wish_.

"But we did date, right?" that should explain the strong attachment towards him.

"Very shortly"

"I remember you… Missing you…" it was more a statement to her than to him.

"What do you remember about me?" he prompted, but Emma didn´t speak. Everything she had remembered had been a lie; probably a dream about her most secret fantasies encouraged by his irresistible charm.

"It doesn't matter", she murmured after a while.

"Em-"

"I want to get out", she attempted to get on her feet, but she realized she was naked. Her panicked expression revealed to him the old Emma, the Emma she was a week ago and Will smiled.

"You can´t get out", he mocked sweetly, snorting, and her eyes widened, "Will you tell me what you remember?"

"No", she was deeply embarrassed.

"Ok, get out then", he challenged leaning back, his eyes staring intensely at her. He wasn´t closing them and Emma blushed.

"I can´t if you´re looking", was her observation. He didn´t need to say it but 'too bad' was written all over his face and Emma breathed choppily and glance at him. He was teasing her. The towel lay on the floor a few feet away. She could reach it if she stretched enough; but Emma failed at every attempt and started to feel edgy. The bubbles were beginning to pop and there was more skin showing after every single second. He wouldn´t yield.

Will watched her look around, lost doe eyes, and finally spoke softly. "Close your eyes, Em"

"Why?"

"I´ll get towels. You´re freezing", she did what she was told and after a moment he spoke again, "Come"; his waist enveloped with a blue towel, his curls were soaking.

"No. I´m naked", she was curled up into a ball, covering every inch of indecent skin.

He didn´t intent to check her out in any sense. He just wanted to hold her and apologize for being so intrusive, "Please, Emma". The honesty in his voice caused her to raise her gape to his. His eyes settled on hers, and only on hers. There was only kindness and regret. He kneeled down and lifted the towel, fencing their bodies, and Emma took its hem and stood up, wrapping herself with it snuggly. He coated her shoulders with another towel and then smiled.

"I´m sorry. Shouldn´t have pushed you like that. I just… was confused; about what you said"

"I´m sorry I threw myself on you… I´m not like that"

"I know", he knew her so well, "Do you think…" he trailed, "You´d tell me someday? What you remembered?"

"It wasn´t true", she pointed not able and not wanting to hide the sadness in her voice, "I think I dreamed it"

"I know, but I want to know"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if it´s the same thing I dream of"

"What?"

He wasn´t even thinking when brushing her lips with his, and grasping her waist securely. Emma gasped and froze.

_You´re a slut, Will. Everyone should know that. And you should know that I'm through with you. I´m seeing someone, his name´s Carl. I love you, Emma. There I finally said it and you love me and dentist or not this thing isn´t over between us. _

Her tiny hand treasured his heart and slowly he pulled away. Her eyes were enlarged; it was fear, horror, regret, realization all together. Her expression didn´t match a kiss.

"I´m-I´m sorry", he stammered releasing her, but Emma kissed him again, pressing their mouths firmly.

_Why do you wanna be someone else when the someone you already are is so amazing? Because the boring someone I already am wasn´t good enough for you. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me. I love how you eat your lunch with your little plastic gloves and they crinkle and it´s the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life. Do you still have feeling for Will Schuester? I´m very confused about my feelings_

"I think I know", she breathed against his mouth, her toweled chest rose and fell, "why you´re the only one I remember"

"Emma-"

"I loved you_", _she linked their lips once more; she wanted, for Christ Sake, and needed to know…

_Carl´s gone; he asked for an annulment which I guess he´s legally entitled to because we never actually consummated the marriage. One day you´re gonna find a way to beat this thing, until then I'm here for you… no judgment, just a friend you can count on_. _You inspired me, Will. To take charge of my own destiny. I just don´t wanna lose you._

He broke the kiss gently, looking for a signal; his heart hammered hard against his chest.

"You´-you´ve broken my heart and mended it back", the knot in her throat made it hard to speak.

"Em, I-"

"I love you… never stopped"

_A/N: Something for the Wemma-week I hope you enjoy! It came out sort of long… lol _

_Thanks a lot to Becca for being my beta! All your prompts will be filled as soon as I have the time! _


End file.
